Zoro y el Santooryu
by TheAngelThatCry
Summary: Una historia antes de que Zoro se combirtiera en pirata o dominara el Santooryu. Ficticia cualquier problema diganmelo lo corregire y no olviden comentar.


Zoro y el Santooryu.

La historia ocurrió mucho antes de que Zoro fuera parte de la tripulación de sombrero de paja, y mucho antes de que adoptara el estilo de tres espadas. Comenzó hace muchos años antes de conocer a Luffy, pero después de la muerte de su amiga de la infancia. El poseía el estilo de dos espadas en aquel entonces llevaba siempre consigo la espada heredada por ella y otra que su maestro le dio para que perfeccionara su estilo. Un dia el se encuentra con unos pergaminos que su maestro guardaba siempre de su vista por alguna razón eminente, sin embargo su maestro se los quito y los guardo en una caja. Mientras este se encontraba fuera del doyo, el aprovecho para acercarse a tal pergamino. El joven Zoro que para ese entonces tenia 17, probablemente un poco mayor, llevaba puesto una vestimenta parecida a la de su maestro, aunque este llevaba dos espadas en la cintura. Al darse cuenta que la caja donde guardaba tal pergamino estaba cerrado con un candado tan grande como la caja en si.

-Ya veo el viejo no quiere que nadie vea ese pergamino, pero bien.- Zoro saca sus espadas, con las cuales destruye el candado después de varios intentos, cuando intenta leer el pergamino es sorprendido por su maestro el cual deja ver una de savia que esto pasaría. –Maestro que son estos papeles, siento como si usted me quiere ocultar algo.-

-Veras Zoro-kun,… -se sienta cerca de el al ver que este sigue arrodillado, Zoro al darse cuenta se sienta para estar al mismo nivel. -… cuando te encontré afuera de mi doyo, te encontré con este pergamino el cual decía que eras el heredero del Santooryu.-

-Santooryu, pero maestro apenas puedo utilizar dos espadas como puedo aprender el estilo de tres espadas.-

-Zoro-kun.-

-Es mas solo tengo dos brazos como seré capaz de controlar una tercera es casi imposible.-

-Zoro-kun…- grita el maestro dejando a Zoro sorprendido. -… no puedo enseñarte el Santooryu, con el pergamino venia un mapa dando la localización de un lugar sagrado, pero a la vez secreto ve a este lugar y serás capaz de entender, buena suerte.-

-Entendido, gracias maestro.- hace una reverencia toma el mapa y el pergamino y se va hacia una aventura.

Durante el transcurso se pierde cerca de cinco veces, pero finalmente es capaz de llegar a una cueva cercana al doyo, la cueva se mantenía en oscuras sin ningún rayo de luz la iluminaba ni en lo mas mínimo.

-Este es el doyo para dominar el Santooryu.- al decepcionarse este se aleja.

-Algún problema… - se oye por el eco de la cueva, Zoro queda sin palabras al escuchar tales palabras de la cueva. -… tienes miedo.-

-No.- dice Zoro con piras penas.

-Deberías.- de repente un tentáculo sale de la cueva la cual lo toma y lo succiona al interior de la cueva a una gran velocidad. Al llegar al fondo de la cueva se encuentra con un calamar gigante. –Que sucede no puedes pelear.- el calamar parece intentarlo golpear contra la pared, pero algo corta el tentáculo, Zoro cae y se golpea con el suelo perdiendo poco a poco la conciencia viendo así un sujeto con varias espadas a su alrededor.

Zoro se despierta en un lugar al aire libre, se mueve poco a poco a causa de la contusión, pero es capas de escuchar el sonido de algo siendo arrojado el cual atrapa con gran facilidad.

-Veo que tus reflejos son buenos, enséñame que sabes.- el sujeto tenia unos 24 años, llevaba una ropa un poco desgastada consigo, llevaba a la vez dos espadas en su espalda con tres mas en la cadera.

-Quien eres.- pregunta Zoro, pero recibe un ataque de este el cual lo manda a volar. –demonios.-

-Mala pregunta, soy el maestro del Santooryu.- lo vuelve a atacar sin embargo esta vez Zoro es detenido por las dos espadas, Zoro se da cuenta que los ojos de el están de color amarillo y solo ocupa una Katana tan grande como el, con la mano izquierda.

-Que tanta fuerza con solo una mano.- este nuevamente sale volando.

-Pensé que eras mas fuerte Roronoa Zoro.- esta toma otra katana esta ves una normal tomándola con la mano derecha. –Bien sigamos tal vez te haiga mal interpretado.- este se arroja sobre Zoro dándole un golpe vertical hacia arriba que no toca a Zoro sin embargo este sale volando.

-Que ocurrió, ni siquiera me tocaste.-

-Pues tienes razón, pero no sabes el efecto de mis espadas o si.-

-A que te refieres.-

-Atácame y lo veras.- Zoro al darse cuenta de su provocación se calma, y analiza la situación viéndolo fijamente.

–Esas espadas no son normales o si.- el se impresiona a tal comentario.

-Pues para serte honesto tienes razón no son normales, pero debes…- pero antes de terminar Zoro ya le había arrojado un ataque el cual esquiva, Zoro nuevamente le arroja otro, pero esta vez ataca con un ataque en cruz que nuevamente esquiva. Zoro continua arrojando ataques sin embargo este sigue escapando de ellos sin ningún problema.

-Que ocurre aquí.- dice Zoro fatigado por todos los ataques tomando ningún efecto en su oponente.

-Veras como iba diciendo estas espadas no son normales, en realidad son un total de 6 espadas que poseo cuyos poderes son mayores de lo que crees, cada una tiene una habilidad especial, esta por ejemplo…- muestra la katana gigante con su mano izquierda.- …esta katana fue llamada ojo de dragón…- sus ojos nuevamente cambiaron a amarillo. -…su efecto activar la habilidad de ver los futuros movimientos de mi enemigo como pudiste ver anteriormente.-

-Ya veo y esa katana.- señalando la de la mano derecha.

-Esta es la espada del dragón de tierra, la espada necesita que mantenga mi pierna izquierda en la tierra me permite una gran fuerza capas de controlar solo en la tierra.-

-Significa que todas poseen un poder especial, dime por que solo ocupas dos espadas en lugar de tres.-

-Escúchame, la razón de que el estilo se llame Santooryu no significa que no pueda ocupar solo dos o incluso una espada, el poder del Santooryu puede ser utilizado incluso sin espada alguna, solo necesitas disciplina.-

-En serio.-

-El poder aumenta mediante mas espadas, quieres aprender el Santooryu.-

-Si por que no, además se nota que eres un buen maestro.-

-Bien.- se arroja sobre Zoro, pero antes cambia su espada de la mano derecha con una de su cintura. Golpea fuertemente a Zoro de tal forma que una onda de fuerza hace que Zoro se arrodille.

-Demonios, si solo con dos espadas es así de fuerte no quiero saber como será con 3 espadas.-

-Esta es el dragón aéreo, su habilidad siempre y cuando mi pierna derecha este en el aire mi fuerza aumenta.-

-Demonios mas espadas.-

-Bien.- toma la espada y la regresa en su funda esta vez toma la otra de su espalda que resulta ser una espada mas grande que la katana. –Vamos Zoro.- Zoro se defiende a la vez que arroja un ataque esta vez el se impresiona al darse cuenta que casi lo toca. –bien hecho no vi eso ni siquiera con mi ojo de dragón, creo que será mejor que las ocupe.- saca una tercera y se coloca una en la boca. –veras esta espada me permite arrojar golpes en el aire los cuales se vuelven físicos al acercarse a mi oponente su nombre, Dragón de agua, convierte el oxigeno en el aire y lo hace agua haciendo un golpe poderoso, esta en mi boca es el dragón de fuego, poderoso tanto para su poseedor como para el que es atacado, su habilidad corta el oxigeno y se vuelve un ataque que puede destruir todo a su alrededor, buena suerte evitándolos porque esta es la combinación mas fuerte con mis espadas que poseo.-

-Así que ese es el Santooryu.- lo dice pero su impresión aumenta al ver que este se encuentra enfrente de el usando al momento de usar las espadas en ultimo momento arroja una defensa que hace que Zoro salga volando pero sin mucho daño.

-Bien hecho Zoro, te diré el secreto del santooryu si eres capas de darme un golpe.-

-Bien trato hecho.- dice Zoro intentando recuperarse de tal golpe.- eres muy fuerte.-

-Claro que lo soy.- dice riendo con ironía.

-Pero yo hice una promesa que era convertirme en el espachin mas poderoso de todos.-

-Bien…- de momento el ve una escena en la cual Zoro se encuentra con una tripulación tan fuerte como el, y se da cuenta que es en una barco nunca antes visto, se da cuenta que el se ve poderoso y su aura también al parecer su capitán era alguien que llevaba un sombrero de paja, una compañera pelirroja la cual parecía la navegante por la brújula en la mano, una pelinegra muy seria pero linda sus objetos que preparaba en una mochila era una arqueóloga, un chico con gafas de aumento con una resortera, un sujeto con gafas de sol muy alto por alguna razón en calzoncillos, un sujeto de cabello amarillo la ropa que llevaba era el de un cocinero, por alguna razón un mapache que llevaba un sombrerito con una cruz al parecer era el medico aunque lo niega con la cabeza, luego se da cuenta de un esqueleto que se mueve de un lugar a otro con un violín al parecer es un músico y se da cuenta que Zoro esta feliz, de momento regresa a donde estaba. Se da cuenta que Zoro esta enzima con un doble ataque de las espadas, que impacta, en las espadas y a la ves lo golpea en el hombro.

-Bien lo hice.- dice fatigado Zoro.

-Bien hecho, no tengo nada que enseñarte me has superado.-

-A que te refieres apenas pude darte un golpe como podre…- se da cuenta que este le arroja un espada. Este la agarra.

-Es la 6 espada de la que te hable, no tiene ningún poder fuera de este mundo, pero créemelo te será útil al aprender el santooryu.-

-como me ayudara.-

-Ya lo veras, pero antes recuerda la tercera espada va en tu boca debes entrenar para mantenerla firme como con las de tus manos, nos vemos en alguna otra ocasión, espero que te lleves bien tus nakamas .-

-Que espera a que te refieres y donde iras.-

-Lo siento pero un buen espadachín no cuenta los misterios del mundo.- este desaparece en un mar de nieblas dejando a Zoro en aquel lugar el cual no sabia donde estaba de momento entra en un estado inconsciente y despierta en su doyo.

-Que bueno que despertaste Zoro-kun.- dice su maestro.

-Que ocurrió, donde fuel el espadachín.-

-Veo que hablaste con el, bueno solo te encontré a ti.-

-Quien era el.-

-Era el líder del clan del Santooryu su poder es legendario a causa de sus espadas legendarias de los dragones.

-Lo se debo admitir que es fuerte.-

-A que te refieres el murió hace mucho lo que viste fue solo la presencia de este.-

-Que.-

-Así es su presencia sigue siendo fuerte incluso después de 300 años de muerto.-

-pero como murió.-

-Murió protegiendo su clan, lo único que queda eres tu.-

-Que.-

-Tu eres…-

-Zoro despierta.- aparece Luffy moviendo a Zoro para despertarlo.

-Que sucede, Luffy.-

-Bueno encontramos una nueva isla debemos ir a investigarla.-

-Bien ya voy.-

-Me alegra que haigas escuchado mi consejo.-

-pero que.- Zoro se da vuelta al escuchar esa voz detrás de el.

-Zoro bienes o que.- dicen todos saltando y tocando tierra firme.

-Si voy para halla.- el salta siguiendo a los demás.

-Oye Zoro que paso.-

-Nada pensé escuchar algo.-

-Bien vamos.-

La escena cambia a dentro de la habitación de Zoro en una caja con un candado se encuentra una espada muy desgastada con una marca en la hoja que dice: Cabecilla del clan Roronoa.

Bien este es mi primer One Shot salió mas largo de lo que pensé espero les haiga gustado se me ocurrió jugando Soul Calibur pero bueno no olviden comentar nos vemos posiblemente en otra ocasión.


End file.
